scourgefandomcom-20200215-history
Asnodil
Asnodil is the main continent of Eilana. It occupies a bit less than a third of the planet's total area. Besides of the islands next to it, the rest of the planetary surface is ocean. The continent is segmented into several natural spaces, whereas much of the northern hemisphere consists of highlands, resulting in a harsher climate. South of Urimel the Downs of Urimel stretch, a rather small area with a variety of microclimates, mostly humid and subtropical to tropical, depending on height above ground. The Downs are the "bread basket" of Asnodil thanks to the fertile soil, but also infamous for the unpredictable weather. The Western forests north of Argol consist mainly of sclerophyll vegetation due to the mediterranian climate with one dry and one humid season. The numerous ranches in the region deliver meat for export, mainly to the dwarves. Between Argol and Balfian a temperate climate prevails, mostly characterized by light forests and pastures. A majority of the locals lives off raising livestock. Between Balfian and Nederian is an area of subarctic climate, mostly plains with grasses and mosses. Agriculture is only possible in areas that are protected from the strong, cold winds. The middle west of Asnodil is dominated by the Karantil mountain ridge. This mountain range shields the eastern part of Asnodil from the prevailing west winds, resulting in a dry and continental climate there with substancial temperature differences over the seasons, except in the tropics and higher subtropics. The climate on the Karantil ridge varies from all-year spring weather in the tropics to all-year winter conditions south of Gormoril. Regions in the temperate zone exhibit pronounced seasons with unsteady weather. The downs east of Arthel have similar characteristics to the Downs of Urimel, but there is less precipitation and occasional winter frost, so more modest crops are grown. Between Thuzgol, Orn and Minat the Woods of Allovium extend. This is the homeland of the elves. The area is wild and elemental, with cultivated land only existing around a few major settlements. The climate is rather dry and warm in the north and more humid and a bit cooler in the south. The large peninsula Grimvil is situated on is the epitome of cold. West winds bring cool arctic air and a lot of precipitation all year. Persistent fog occurs between hills and in valleys. Temperatures during the winter can be unbearable, especially when the wind blows steadily from the northwest. North of Orn the Plains of Garmoskod extend, a vast grass savannah and the main tropical space on Asnodil. The climate is extremely hot and dry, especially in the west. The eastern plains get relatively frequent precipitation around their borders, where they pass over into other climate zones, and the temperatures are comparably milder. The climate is heavily continental, thus the night temperatures can be quite cold, particularly in the west. The hills around Barmondel are nearly bare of vegetation in the south, with hot winds sweeping over them. The temperature gradient is narrow; near Barmondel a temperate, dry climate dominates, with infrequent but abundant rainfalls, and in the north the climate is subarctic and humid. The Geinaror ridge near Horghh is fully tropical, without thermal seasons. Due to the altitude, temperatures rarely exceed 18°C, however. South of that lie the Woods of Urtep, which are quite cultivated and one of the more important sources of field crops and cattle. The climate is warm and humid, and without strong winter storms. Category:Location